Last Christmas
by Smurf2005
Summary: Chelsea goes back to the mainland to visit her family. She runs into an old flame, and he wants her back. While trying to get away from the guy, she sees someone that could help her.


A/N: Hello all! This is this year's Christmas story! And it is a _Harvest Moon_ Christmas story. I have been quite obsessed with _Harvest Moon_ recently. I am planning on going to Ohayocon (anime convention in Ohio) next month, and I am planning on going as Chelsea. And my friend, Courtney, is going as Julia. It will be fun! I am so excited. I am meeting up with 3 of my online friends there. I think that is what I am more excited about. This year's story doesn't really have a pairing. I guess you can say that it is Vaughn and Chelsea, but not really. This story is based loosely on the song "Last Christmas". It is sung by different artists now. I know Taylor Swift does her own version, too. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon _is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Last Christmas

* * *

Chelsea had gotten off the boat on the mainland. She was on her way to see her parents and sister. She hadn't seen them in a year, not since she had started to live on Sunshine Island. She shivered slightly and she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

It was cold, and that was to be expected since it was winter. As she looked around the town, she saw that it was decorated for Christmas. Christmas was only a week away and she wanted to spend it with her family. Chelsea had gotten her best friend, Julia, to take care of her animals. Julia had agreed eagerly. She loved animals, and she especially loved Chelsea's animals.

Chelsea had her gifts in the bag slung over her shoulder. She smiled to herself, knowing how her family will love the gifts she bought. But, a few blocks away, she stopped. There in front of her was her ex-boyfriend. He was the reason she moved away. Hiroki and she had dated for a few months, and around Christmas time, last year she told him that she loved him.

Chelsea didn't know what happened. One minute they were happy, the next he was dumping her. He left her alone in the park. But, this Hiroki in front of her looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He was leaning on another girl, and Chelsea found herself thinking about what she ever saw in him. He seemed more like a dirt bag now, and then he did last year.

She didn't care what he was doing now. She took a deep breath and continued on her way. She passed him, and he stopped. He had recognized her. Shit.

"Chelsea? Is that you Chelsea?"

She had no choice but to stop and talk to him.

"Hiroki! I didn't see you there! How have you been?" Chelsea asked, faking cheerfulness.

"Oh, I have been good. I haven't seen you in a long time. I stop by your parents, but they say you don't live there anymore."

"Oh yeah. I moved at the beginning of the year, right after Christmas," she said, trying to pretend like their break up didn't hurt her, or that she remembered it for that matter.

"Well, I am glad you are back. I wanted to know if you wanted to get back together."

She looked at the woman who was clinging to his arm and she looked slightly offended.

"I don't think so. You have already got a girlfriend," Chelsea said, crossing her arms.

"It's not that serious. I can break it off if you want to get together."

Chelsea groaned inwardly. Why did he have to be so difficult? So she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I already have a boyfriend!" she said.

"Oh, really? Then where is he? Why isn't he with you?"

Her mind was working furiously. What was she going to say? That her boyfriend had to stay on the Island? No, Hiroki would know she was lying. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, she saw him.

She knew who he was from his silver hair and his cowboy attire. There was no mistaking that look. She glanced over at Hiroki then back at Vaughn. Then she made the decision.

"Hey, Vaughn!" Chelsea said, raising her voice.

Hiroki and his girlfriend looked toward Vaughn, and Vaughn looked over at the group, a slightly surprised look on his face. Chelsea ran toward him and hugged him.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "Wait, is that you Chelsea?"

Vaughn was able to get a good look at her face.

"Please, play along with me," Chelsea whispered, frantically. "Vaughn, please don't wander off like that, I was so worried! I didn't know where you were!"

Hiroki and that thing he was dating walked over to them, and Hiroki looked Vaughn up and down. She knew what Hiroki was thinking.

Hiroki was the type of man who thought he was a gift to all women. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had an amazing body. It was toned and strong. He had a nice six pack, too. Today he was dressed in a white button up shirt with a pair of blue jeans. He had his jacket on, and the hood hung down his back.

Vaughn was dressed as always, except he had a heavy coat on. Vaughn was now looking at Hiroki, distaste written all over his face.

"So, are you Chelsea's new boyfriend? You don't look like you are worth anything," Hiroki said, in a superior voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Vaughn asked.

Chelsea could tell that Vaughn was getting pissed. His hands were balled into fists and he looked angry.

"Yes, Vaughn is my boyfriend," Chelsea said.

Hiroki, Vaughn and that skank Hiroki was dating looked over at Chelsea. She glanced over at Vaughn, and then looked back at Hiroki.

"You are dating him? Why are you dating someone like him when you can have me back?" Hiroki said.

Chelsea glanced back at Vaughn, and he seemed to get the message this time. He looked over at Hiroki and gave him a cold look.

"Chelsea and I happen to like each other a lot. She is a sweet, caring and kind girl. She isn't afraid to show her emotions. How she ever ended up with a douche like you in the first place is beyond me. Come on, Chelsea," Vaughn said, grabbing her hand.

They left Hiroki and his date behind as they headed in a random direction. Vaughn had a hold of her hand, and it felt warm. They walked through town, not saying anything, but Chelsea knew she was getting further and further from her parents' home.

"Um, Vaughn?" she asked cautiously.

He stopped and looked back at her. He shook his head and seemed to come back to his senses. That was when he noticed he was still holding her hand.

"Oh, sorry," he said, and dropped her hand quickly.

"It's fine," she said. "You got me away from Hiroki."  
"Where are you going? I will walk you there," Vaughn said.

Chelsea told him where she was going and he started to walk ahead of her. She stayed three steps behind him. They were quiet as they walked her mind still on the confrontation with Hiroki. They weren't very far from her destination when Vaughn spoke again.

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

"That was Hiroki, my ex-boyfriend. He was one of the reasons I moved to Sunshine Island," Chelsea said, still three steps behind Vaughn.

"What happened," he asked.

Chelsea told him the story of her and Hiroki. She told him that they had been dating for about 6 months when she decided that she was going to tell him that she loved him. She was going to tell him on Christmas. She even had a gift prepared for him. He accepted the gift gladly, but when it came to her heart, he didn't want anything to do with it.

"So basically, I gave him my heart and he didn't want anything to do with it," she said.

They had reached her parents' house and they stood outside the gate for a few minutes. Vaughn seemed to be contemplating Chelsea's story. He looked over at her after a few minutes and grinned.

"Perhaps you should fall in love with a man who deserves your love. Not that scumbag."

He raised his hat and smiled at Chelsea again, and then he walked away. Chelsea stood in front of the gate and watched him walk away. Her heart was beating furiously, and she raised her hand to cover her heart. She was blushing, too. As she watched his back get smaller, she felt the familiar twinge of love in her heart. She decided that she was going to give Vaughn her heart, just not this Christmas.

The End

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it! This was a bit tough to write. I'm not sure why it was so hard to write. Maybe because I was trying to keep Chelsea normal? I don't know. But, I did want to write a semi happy story. _Letters to Nobody_ is a bit depressing (yes, I know it is), so I wanted to do something different. I hope you liked it. Well, with this story, I am taking a break until the New Year. This is my last story for 2012! Remember, read and review. I accept constructive criticism, but please no flames. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
